undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rachel (UFSWHG)
Rachel, a main character from The Unknown Nightmare, was a contestant in the second season of the UFSW Hunger Games. Characteristics Rachel is a bit ditsy, not very good with weapons until a bit into the apocalypse. After finding Charlie about 11 days into the outbreak, she becomes a lot more serious. 40 days in, they find out that their daughter is dead, which causes her to lose a bit of humanity. Rachel is as well smart and a pretty good fighter. Short Bio Season 1 She finds the Jim with Jesse, after Jesse saves him from a walker attack. They are allowed to join the group, and after a herd of walkers is about to invade the camp, they run away with the group. Season 2 Rachel doesn't have much of a big part in the first half of the season. She and Anya plan to go out to find a new place. When they get back, she is wielding a shotgun. She learns of Jesse's death and says "Thank you" to him before putting him down. Season 3 She is seen helping out the group more and explains that she got the shotgun from a dead body in a house. She is the first to be hit by a dart. While in Southfalls, she is taken by the mayor, who worked for Joe. She isn't seen for a few episodes, but is finally seen while Charlie is in surgery. She said she didn't see their daughter. When Charlie flatlines, she runs into the room, shouting at the doctors to do something. He eventually wakes up. A flashback shows that she woke up in a motel room a day or two into the apocalypse. She is almost killed, but Jesse saves her. They both end up finding the group. Rachel and Charlie don't reunite until 40 days into the outbreak. They head back to Southfalls, where the building where the walkers are kept is opened. After they kill all of the walkers, there is one left. Out comes their daughter, which, after a brief moment of hesitation, Charlie kills her. In the Hunger Games She was introduced in the second issue after waking up alone on the island. She quickly found her husband, Charlie, and the two immediately guessed that they were on this island because of another sick game by Joe. With the Game-Maker having left them clues to weapons out of pity, Charlie and Rachel soon decided to track down "Joe" after getting said weapons, as they were tired of being played and forced into these situations. Their search proved to be going nowhere as they found no leads on where "Joe" was, due to the giant size of the island. Still, they didn't give up and continued to search. However, "Joe" caught onto their plan and lured Dante Belisario and Audi towards them. During the fight between the two, Rachel was bit by an infected and forced her husband to leave her behind. Charlie was very reluctant to leave her, but did on her request. She was found dying by Dante and put out of her misery. Killed Victims *None Appearances Category:UFSW Hunger Games 2 Characters Category:UFSW Hunger Games Category:Characters